The Mist
The Mist: By:Tawnypeltlover(User page=Sully, the webkinz signature pomeranian is too legit to quit) Genre-Action Mist lives in a house with her housefolk that is in the forest. Mist's owners get a new cat, Spot, and they become great friends. Then, Mist is thinking about living in the forest. When Mist joins the clans, her new name as Mistpaw, she starts to be seen by eyes she doesn't know. She is starting to think second thoughts about living in the forest, but there is no way she can go back to her cramped up life. Will she be able to handle the forest, or be forced back to her cramped up life, and live with Spot for the rest of her life? Read to find out! See my other fanfics here:My Fanfics ''Praise'' Prologue The gray she-cat with a blue collar watched as a tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes crouched and prowled toward a plump mouse. The gray she-cat knew what to do, but she didn't want to interfere with the forest cat's hunting. Without thinking twice, the gray cat leaped down and killed the mouse. The gray she-cat the picked it up and tossed it to the forest cat. The tortoiseshell hissed at her, then padded away without the prey. The gray she-cat cat just shrugged and began to eat the juicy mouse. It tasted so much better than those brown pellets that she normally ate, which were both dry and wet, but had good flavor. The gray she-cat buried the bones, then saw the tortoiseshell cat running up to her. "What is you name gray one?" The forest cat asked the gray cat. "I-I'm Mist." The house cat meowed. The tortoiseshell just nodded and ran away, scattering leaves behind her. Mist watched her go, her head tilted. What was that about? Mist just jumped back up onto the fence, and then up to the tall tree branch in the great oak tree. Chapter One Mist hopped around in her garden. Her owners were at the pet store, leaving her there to guard her house. She wondered what her owners were getting at the pet store. Maybe a new toy, more food, more treats, or even another cat. But, how fun it would be if she got a new friend, she wasn't liking it in her home. It was cramped up. She could only get to so many places. The air in her territory smelt like gas and trash. But her owners fed her and gave her enough water for her to live, so it was good enough for her. She always wondered what creatures lived in the forest. A long time ago, she had seen a forest cat hunting near her fence. That's when Mist had caught a mouse for the forest cat, but they didn't take it, she had to eat the mouse. Then, she saw the roller her owners had pull up into the yard. She ran over to them as they walked out of the roller. Her female owner laughed and began to pet Mist's head. Then, her other owner pulled out a cage from inside of the roller. It had a furball that was exactly Mist's size. They had gotten another cat! Mist ran over to her other owner, raised herself on his leg, and stared up at the cage. Then, the cat opened it's eyes and looked down at her, and purred like a storm. She jumped down and followed her owners inside as they set the cage down. They opened up the cage and a black and white cat with green eyes came out of the cage and padded over t Mist. "His name will be Spot." Mist could just make out the words from her owners. Spot looked at her again. "Hi there! I'm Spot!" Spot meowed. "I'm Mist." Mist meowed in greeting. Mist and Spot spent the rest of the day together, Mist showing him around the garden, and showing him the forest around them. Chapter Two Spot had been with Mist and her owners for a very long time. Mist was getting really used to him, and was starting to think twice about her decision for going into the forest. But she had been thinking of the forest for such a long time, she couldn't think twice about it. Mist was out in the garden, watching out into the forest. Then, Mist leaped onto the fence, and jumped down onto the grass. "What are you doing Mist?" Spot asked and Mist jumped. "You aren't going into the woods, are you?" Spot asked. "I'm just going to look. I won't be long." Mist meowed and began to pad off into the woods then turned around. "Don't tell the owners." She growled. "I won't, I won't!" Spot meowed as Mist began padding into the forest. Mist started to run. She felt as free as a bird flying high in the sky. She stopped and looked up at the sky. The sun shined down on her gray pelt, as she began to run again. Then she stopped, hearing rustling in the bushes. She turned and looked around. Then she looked at a bush and unsheathed her claws. She braced herself, and a orange cat bursted through the bush and attacked Mist. Chapter Three Mist rolled onn the ground, slashing and biting her enemy. Then, her enemy leaped off of her and to a side of the forest. The cat stopped, and watched Mist pant. "Well, you fight really well for a kittypet!" The cat meowed. "I'll fight you again if I have to." Mist hissed. "I'm Ravenpaw, by the way. I'm training to be a Fireclan warrior!" The cat meowed. Fireclan? What's this Raven creature talking about, ''Mist thought. "I shouldn't of attacked you. Your not a cat from a different clan." Ravenpaw meowed. "Different clans? What are you talking about?" Mist asked. "Wow, you really are a kittypet. You don't know anything." Ravenpaw sneered. "You'll never understand what it's like to be a warrior. You don't have warrior blood. Being born in a cramped up life won't let you feel the power you really have." Ravenpaw meowed. "Lier! I could be a clan cat if I wanted to!" Mist hissed. Ravenpaw sniffed the air and his eyes grew wide. "I smell cats from Fireclan! Run! You gotta go!" Ravenpaw meowed but before Mist could run, a tall white tom with blue eyes stood before them, with a gray tabby with yellow eyes standing next to him. "Ravenpaw? What are you doing here? You know you are not suppose to be so close to Twoleg Place!" The white tom meowed. "I know Flurrystar, I'm sorry." Ravenpaw meowed and looked down at his paws. Mist looked up at Flurrystar, her eyes filled with wonder. Flurrystar looked at her. "Who is this?" Flurrystar asked. "She's no threat. She's just a Twoleg pet across her border." Ravenpaw meowed, looking up. "You fight well, for a kittypet. We were watching you before, and you fought well, kittypet. You sneaked up on her well Ravenpaw." Flurrystar meowed. "What's it like being a clan cat?" Mist asked. "Wouldn't you like to find out these things on your own? Would you like to join Fireclan?" Flurrystar asked. "Yes! Yes please!" Mist meowed. Chapter Four Mist ran with the wild cats. She was so excited! Except, she lied to Spot. She said she was only going to take a look around. She felt bad for him, now he would be alone and lonely. But, she was happy, but tired. She panted, trying to make it quiet so the wild cats wouldn't hear her. Then they stopped. "We are almost to our camp." The gray tabby meowed. "I forgot to introduce them to you. The gray tabby is Stormheart, and the white cat is Flurrystar, the leader of my clan." Ravenpaw whispered as they began to run again. "Okay." Mist whispered back. Flurrystar and Stormheart stopped again. "We are here." Stormheart meowed. Mist looked around and saw lots and lots of cats laying around, and grooming eachother, and playing, and some even eating. "I shall announce Mist's arrival to Fireclan." Flurrystar meowed and ran to a very tall tree close to the entrance of the camp. He leaped onto a branch high in the tree "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, come beneath the Great Tree for a clan meeting!" Flurrystar meowed and all of the cats of Fireclan gathered underneath the huge tree. "We have never had so little apprentices in training, so I am taking in a cat willing to train as an apprentice, a kittypet." Flurrystar meowed. The Fireclan cats began to hiss and growl and yowl in objection. "Silence!" Flurrystar yowled and they all fell silent. Then a dark gray cat leaped at Mist, and Mist was forced to battle him. Mist clawed and bit him all over, until the cat got his teeth around Mist's collar. It choked her to death, then it finally snapped, and Mist and the dark gray tom were flung backward. Mist got up and glared at the dark gray tom. The tom's eyes grew wide as Mist looked just like a true wild cat. Flurrystar leaped off of the tree and over to Mist and the gray tom. "The defender has lost her hold in the Twoleg life in a battle for her honor! She is welcome to train as a Fireclan apprentice." Flurrystar meowed to all of Fireclan. "This cat will now be known as Mistpaw, in honor of her sleek, gray coat." Flurrystar yowled. "Mistpaw! Mistpaw! Mistpaw!" Fireclan cheered. Mistpaw was finally a member of the forest cats. Chapter Five Mistpaw and Ravenpaw followed Stormheart into the forest. It had been a few moons since Mistpaw had joined Fireclan, and after this training session, there were only two left until they became warriors. When Stormheart stopped, Mistpaw looked around. She had never been in this part of the forest before. It didn't look anything like the Fireclan territory. "Alright Mistpaw and Ravenpaw, this is your last test for battle training. Your last test for hunting will be tomorrow." Stormheart meowed. Then, they heard hissing. "What are you doing on Lightningclan territory?" A voice growled. "This is Fireclan terriotry! YOU get off OUR land!" Stormheart growled. Then five cats leaped out and attacked them. "There are too many of them!" Ravenpaw exclaimed. "No there isn't!" Mistpaw meowed and began attacking the apprentices in the Lightningclan patrol. Ravenpaw nodded and went for another Lightningclan apprentice, while Stormheart took on the two warriors. The Lightningclan cats started to run off, but Mistpaw and Ravenpaw chased them off, back into their own territory. "Yay! We won!" Ravenpaw cheered. "Was that our battle test?" Mistpaw asked. "I wasn't expecting that to happen, but yes." Stormheart meowed. Ravenpaw and Mistpaw looked at eachother happily, then followed Stormheart back to the Fireclan camp. "I can't wait until tomorrow! We are finally going to finish our training!" Ravenpaw meowed happily. "Yeah, then we'll become warriors!" Mistpaw meowed. Raevnpaw padded over by Stormheart, but Mistpaw stopped and looked around her. Lots of eyes looked at her, and watched her, and Mistpaw was getting nervous. What were they doing? Did they not like her, or did they? Mistpaw had thousands of questions that nobody could answer. What was she worried about? It wasn't like they were going to hurt her. Chapter Six "Mistflight! Ravenheart!" Fireclan cheered as Mistflight's and Ravenheart's warrior names were announced. "We are finally warriors!" Ravenheart cheered happily. "Yeah!" Mistflight meowed happily. Stormheart padded up to them. "Congratulations Mistflight and Ravenheart. You learned well." Stormheart meowed. Mistflight and Ravenheart looked up at him proudly. As the rest of the Fireclan cats began to pad away, Flurrystar walked over to them. "Great job, Ravenheart and Mistflight." Flurrystar meowed. "I would like you to come to the Gathering tonight." Flurrystar meowed and padded away. Mistflight couldn't believe her ears. She was going to the Gathering! Mistflight looked over at Ravenheart. He was shaking and jumping in excitement. "Calm down Ravenheart!" Mistflight laughed and Ravenheart stopped jumping. "Sorry, I'm just so excited!" Ravenheart meowed happily. She was excited too, but then she was going to see that cats from the other clans. "But remeber you two, this is the time of peace. You may talk nicely to the other clan cats, as long as the moon shines high in the sky. Make no friends, and do not fight." Stormheart meowed, then padded away to a tall white she cat with silver paws and green eyes. Mistflight looked around her, the eyes were still staring at her. What did she do? Why were they staring at her? She knew no cat could answer. Then, she followed Ravenheart to the warriors den, to rest for the Gathering. Chapter Seven "Welcome all clans to the Gathering!" A big black tom yowled from on top of a huge rock. "Koistar, why don't you start for us?" The big black tom meowed and a red and white cat with blue eyes. "Thank you Shadowstar, I will start." Koistar meowed. "Well, we have seen multiple Fireclan patrols on our territory!" Koistar hissed. "The forest is part of our territory!" Flurrystar growled. "No! You have your feilds!" Koistar yowled. "Stop fighting!" A sunny yellow she-cat hissed. Koistar glared at her, then nodded. "Anyway, we have gotten three new warriors! Splashfur, Troutfur, and Minnowtail." Koistar meowed, and the three warriors padded up closer to the huge rock. One of the warriors, Splashfur, looked over at Mistflight, smiled, then turned to look at the leaders again. Mistflight stared at him, and a different kind of feeling grew inside of her. But, she didn't love that cat, that lives near the stinking fishes. Nobody knew, but she loved a certain cat, that she knew for a very long time, Ravenheart. He was the one who found her, and stalled them long enough for her to join the warrior clans. Mistflight turned and looked at him. He looked back at her, and she saw his cheeks began to turn darker, and his eyes filled with embaressment. Mistflight smiled and looked at the leaders. After two other leaders spoke, it was Flurrystar's turn. "Well, we recently got two more warriors, Ravenheart and Mistflight." Flurrystar meowed and Mistflight swelled with pride. After Flurrystar finished, the clans went their seperate ways back to their territories. Chapter Eight "Birchkit, you will now be known as Birchpaw. Ravenheart will be your mentor." Flurrystar yowled. "Rosekit, you will now be known as Rosepaw. Mistflight will be your mentor." Flurrystar meowed then leaped off of the High Tree. "Birchpaw! Rosepaw! Birchpaw! Rosepaw!" The clan yowled and cheered as the new apprentices went to their mentors. "Hello!" Rosepaw meowed happily to Mistflight. "Hello Rosepaw. Your training will begin tomorrow at sunhigh." Mistflight meowed and looked over to Ravenheart. Mistflight sentenced Birchpaw and Rosepaw away with her tail, and padded over to Ravenheart. "Hey Ravenheart." Mistflight purred. "Hello Mistflight. I'm glad we are mates." Raneheart purred and licked Mistflight's cheek. Ravenheart and Mistflight became mates a few sunrises after the Gathering, and they have been together ever since. "So, have you decided?" Mistflight asked, rubbing her tail on Ravenheart's back. "Yes, but after we finish training our apprentices. Then, we can do whatever we want to do." Ravenheart purred. "Ravenheart, the great warrior, always putting his clan first." Mistflight purred. Ravenheart chuckled. Mistflight was finally mates with Ravenheart, but then, she thought about the cat at the Gathering, Splashfur, who had love on her at first site. She didn't love him, and she would never be mates with him. Ravenheart and Mistflight padded around the camp and talking. Then, they ran to their territory, in the meadows. Ravenheart and Mistflight jumped and rolled around.. Mistflight had never had so much fun in her life. Then she stopped and looked around her. Only some eyes were staring at her every moment. A lot of the eyes that watched her before were gone, and only a few remained. Mistflight was starting to feel better about herself, when she thought of Spot. What if he had told the Twolegs? What if they come hunting her down? Then the clan cats would never trust her again. Chapter Nine "Okay, that was your last hunting lesson. Show me what I've taught you." Mistflight meowed. Rosepaw crept up on a mouse that was nibbling on a nut. With quick paws, Rosepaw unsheathed her claws, leaped and killed the mouse, then brought it over to Mistflight. "How was that?" Rosepaw asked. "Great work! Tomorrow we will work on your battle skill." Mistflight meowed. "Alright Birchpaw, show me what I taught you." Ravenheart meowed. Birchpaw did the same as Rosepaw, but on a rabbit. Rabbits were very comon in the meadows, but for their quick wits, and fast hopping, barely any cat can catch them, except for the very fast runners of the clan. Birchpaw began to unsheath his claws, when the rabbit hesitated. Birchpaw stopped, then the rabbit went back to washing it's fur. When Birchpaw was only a few mouse-lengths away from the rabbit, he leaped, but missed, and the rabbit dashed off, but Birchpaw ran after it, very fast and right at the rabbit's heels. When the rabbit jumped up and began to fall back down, Birchpaw thought of something, the let one of his paws up, claws unsheathed, then the rabbit fell into his paw, dieing from it's stomach getting dug into by Birchpaw's claws. As Birchpaw padded over to them, Rosepaw tilted her head. "What move was that?" She asked. "I don't know, but it worked!" Birchpaw laughed, put his prey down, then the two apprentices began to play fight. "Our apprentices are excellent at their training. All they have left to learn is battle moves." Ravenheart meowed as the two warriors watched the apprentices roll and laugh. Chapter Ten "Birchclaw! Rosepetal! Birchclaw! Rosepetal!" The clan cheered as Birchclaw and Rosepetal's names were announced by Flurrystar. "You both did excellent in your training. Congratulations!" Mistflight praised and dipped her head. "Rosepetal and Birchclaw will be remebered by their great attack with the three foxes!" Ravenheart yowled to the clan and they all stopped cheering. "Three foxes?" A cat called out from the clan. "Yes! Rosepetal and Birchclaw took on three foxes before they reached the camp!" Mistflight yowled and the clan cheered again, even louder that time. Then the cats began to pad away, and Flurrystar whispered in Stormheart's ear. Recently, Flurrystar had been limping, without any injuries that had happened to him. He was feeling woosey and nautious, and he was surprised that he had made that announcement without throwing up. Stormheart leaped onto the High Tree and yowled for the clan to gather again. "Cats of Fireclan! Flurrystar has decided that he will join the elders!" Stormheart yowled and the clan meowed in triumph. "Why? Is he hurt so bad he can't hunt?" A cat asked worrily. "No, he has decided he will join the elders! I have no right to tell you the reason for it!" Storheart hissed to the cat. "I, Stormheart, shall become leader of Fireclan while Flurrystar joins the elders. Flurrystar must return to his warrior name, Flurryclaw, and will join the elders. I shall travel to the Mystic Waters to recieve my nine lives, and my leader name!" Stormheart announced. The Fireclan cats yowled both happily and sadly. They were happy Stormheart was becoming leader, but they were sad because Flurrystar was going to join the elders, and must return to his warrior name, Flurryclaw. Stormheart took three warriors with him, and traveled to the Mystic Waters with them. "Why didn't he take us?" Ravenheart asked angrily. "Who knows? Let's just be happy we can do what we want now." Mistflight purred and licked Ravenheart's cheek. Raevnheart nodded. "We are going to have kits." The End! It is the end of the story, The Mist. Sadly, I will not make another book about Mistflight and Ravenheart, because I'm having too many books to finish. Sorry! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the book! -TPL 'BREAKING NEWS!!!-I will be making a sequel off of The Mist very soon, once I finish the first book of Jayfeather's Secret Series when the Story Stop ends!! WOOT WOOT!' '''-TPL''''' Category:Fan Fictions